Ill Make this Right
by The Under Cover Penguin
Summary: Dib travels back in time to destroy ZIM so he would he never get to earth, but what if he goes back too far in time and finds the little smeet of his enemy. Destroy him now? Or take him home and teach him right.
1. TIME

A/N: Sorry for the mishap ^^' I was making a test and I didnt realise I had actually put it up and I understand that some people were dissapointed and im am very embarresed and it was my first time using this sight. Hope you understand and I hope you like my story! Btw Dib is still 11 years old

* * *

This was Crazy

Yet brilliant

He stared at the time machine his father had made a while ago. It was properly built and worked fine but altering the timeline was dangerous so it remaned under a white sheet in his fathers lab, away from other humans who may accidentally or intentianally alter the timeline. Dib was one that was going to do it intentianally.

But it was worth it. By doing this he would save the human race without them even knowing.

He had to.

He couldnt let Zim win

He wouldnt let Zim win.

The little alien menus knew his fate the moment he stepped foot onto his planet.

Dib frowned in determination as he dialed a date and coordinants into a small box beside the mechine that made the time travelling possible.

Unlike Zims time machine, The professors would alow the host to travel in time and come back with ease.

It was never tested though...

But he had to take that chance.

He let out a small sigh and gripped his backpack that was carrying some of his alien hunting devices that he had brought from some of his magizines and a few that he had made himself, being the son of the one of the smartest people alive sometimes had its advantages.

He flipped a switch in the little box on the time machine making a load whirring noice fill the silent room and the machine erupted in a colourful array of green and blue.

Dib cautiously looked around the room to see if anyone could be watching him before stepping into the portal and the world began to spin like an out of control roller coaster but the coaster would also blind you with a bright white light that was almost as bright as the sun which didn't help the dizzy sensation either.

The spinning slowly came to a halt and the light now shifted into normal colors. (but Dib still felt like he was going to throw up any how) The room that he seemed to be in was kind of bland with the walls and flooring colored dark blue but the weirdest thing that caught Dibs eye was the walls had blank faces that reminded Dib of his shirt he usually wears having a similar face on it but these were glowing a pink color in the dark room which made it light up a bit more.

The room was awfully quiet and it seemed it was deserted.

Why would the time machine send me here?

Was there a glitch?

Did he wind up in the future instead?

In deep, stressed thought Dib almost didn't notice there was a small buzzing sound coming from above. He looked up to see one of the blank faces on the wall was now glowing a bright green color and was being pulled out carefully by a thin machine before smashing it harshly making the goo inside of the tube and glass go all over the floor but Dib had his eye on something else that dropped from the tube. An extremely small green creature that by what Dib knew was in Zims language was called Smeet, meaning Infant.

This Smeet seemed too be unconscious as a Pak was drilled into its back which was basically a second brain for Irkens and keeps them alive as he learned from stealing Zims one day almost killing himself and Zim.

The Irken child was zapped to life by another machine making the smeet jump up onto its feet. The machine then spoke

 _"Welcome to life IRKEN CHILD. Report for duty."_

The little Smeet jumped onto the machine that zapped him to life and gripped onto it tightly "I love you cold, unfeeling robot arm." The smeet smiles innocently hugging the machine that began to shake him off.

Dib gasped, could this be Zim? Dib did remember Zim explaining this at one point at skool. This had to be him. Dib felt it. He slowly reached into his backpack getting out one of his homemade weapons, a gun that he invented that was a mixture of water (polluted rain water) and barbeque sauce knowing that Irkens are severally allergic to those two things and that they could probably kill one when they are together. He approached the smeet slowly.

The infant turns around and sees Dib and stares at him curiously with a small, stupid smile growing on his face giving the human a confused look when he began to raise the gun staring at it in both curiosity and a lot of confusion but looks back at Dib with a calm innocent look on his face. Dib almost let out an awe but quickly shook it off. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it now while Zim was still vulnerable, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was shaking as he aimed the gun at the green child bulling the trigger back hesitantly and slowly. The Irkens little smile was gone and it was replaced with one of a bit of sympathy

"are you cold?" He asked in a small voice "You're shaking!" He pointed at Dib.

"H-Huh?" Dib noticed how shaky his hands were and smiled nervously back at the smeet "N-no heh, I'm not cold I'm just... A little nervous."

"Why are you nervous? I'm here and I'm not nervous!" he Irken child smiled again which made Dib lower his weapon and smile a little as well. How was he meant to kill something so innocent and young? Dib suddenly got an idea. If he took Zim back to the present he could alter the timeline in making Zim not want to destroy the earth, or in this case, anything! Teach him better...

Dib dropped his weapon and knelt down to the smeet who happily ran up to him.

"How about you come with me, huh? Would you like that? Ill give you a home away from this place, somewhere better." He smiles at the small Irken and it smiles back but he asks Dib something before he made his decision.

"But I haven't been given a name yet. I'm meant to get a name when I receive all the information about Irken history. Whos going to give me a name?"

Dib smiles "Your name will be Zim."

 **"** I **am... Zim."**

* * *

WHOOO MY FIRST STORY! AHHH! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SO PLEASE COME BACK FOR MORE THX ALL

BYEBYE!


	2. Home

Dib had made it safely back into his own time now holding the child version of this former enemy in his hands. He was quite a small child to be honest. It would explain his tiny figure that Zim had before. It seemed he didnt grow up in hight or maturity as most Irkens do, it kind of worried Dib. What if Zim never grew properly? What if he stayed that same height

He began to sneek up to his room silently hoping not to be caught by his father or Ga-

"What are you doing?" Dib jumped almost dropping Zim.

"Gaz! I've told you not to do that anymore!" He pants still in shock

She shrugs "Its your fault for sneaking around the house in the middle-... What's that...?" She points to the little green smeet in his hands who was waving happily at Gaz.

"What nothing!" He said a little too fast hiding Zim behind his back.

"Im not falling for anything Dib" she hissed his name "Im not falling for any of your lies and if you try lieing to me, I will make sure a deadly pain unlike no other is rained apon you." She coldly glared at him, good to know the time travel didnt change her at all.

"Look if I tell you just promise me you wont tell anyone, expecially dad!"

She nodded before motioning him to show her. Dib sighed and took his hands from behind his back revealing the Irken.

"This is Zim, we use to be enemys in another timeline where he was sent here to destroy earth but you wouldnt remember because I've altered that timeline now and im trying to give him a fresh start." Dib smiled down at the smeet and Zim smiled back.

Gaz was silent and stared at the alien for a while. "You know... Altering the timeline is really stupid, even for you Dib. And just so we're clear, im not taking care of that thing you are. Your alien, your responsible for it." She gave him one more glare before walking back into her room.

Dib let out a sigh of relief "Thanks Gaz" she just moaned on response.

He made it to his room and glanced at the window to reliese how late it was, he rubbed his eyes and looked over to his clock which stated that it was 1am. Dib was use to staying up late but he knew it was a school day tomorrow and his sister would be less than happy to have to wake him up in the morning, so he decided to just take tomorrow off from school since he needed to take care of Zim and get him settled into his new home.

He dropped his backpack on the floor and put Zim onto his pillow as he took off his trench coat and glasses and placed them carefully on the bench next to the bed for tomorrow.

he looked over to Zim to see him shivering slightly. He didnt have to ask until he reliesed what was wrong, Zim didnt have any clothes. He hadnt gotten the chance to be dressed into his signature little pink uniform because Dib had waisted no time in there to get Zim and get out. Maybe his sister had some old baby clothes.

Dib told Zim to get under the bed covers while he went and got some clothes for him, atleast the bed sheets would keep him warm. Dib told Zim to stay put but when a child is curious about their surroundings its not that easy to ' _stay put_.

He climbed out of the covers and jumped off the bed with a slight thump but got back up on his feet like nothing happened and began to explore the room. It was very large with mostly posters of green shaped faces on the walls and a few computers lying on a desk near the bed. There was some papers on the floor that seemed go had fallen from said desk, being the cute innocent smeet he was he took the papers into his hand carefully before tearing them up into shreads only leaving small bits of paper left in his hands, he had a small smirk on his face and began to giggle to himself.

Dib had finally found some baby clothes and was heading to his room. He was expecting to see a bundled up little green smeet in his bed but he walked in to see Zim running around the room throwing torn up specs of paper all over the room as he cackled evilly but he mostly sounded like it was giggles of joy... some of it.

Dib stared with his mouth hanging open as Zim trashed his room. He dropped the box of baby clothes that he was currently holding which seemed to grab the smeets attention and made him stop and stare up at Dib sheepishly as Dib just stared back. Zim smiled with s hint of guilt on his face "I made confetti!" He laughed nervously

"w-why?!"

Zim opened his mouth to explain but slowly closed it slowly not really having an answer.

Dib sighed trying not to get angry at him. He picked up one of the footie pajamas from the box, scooping up Zim and dressing him in the pajamas, they were a bit big but other than that they were perfect. He smiled and put Zim down on the bed as he hops in next to him.

"Just try not to make a mess. Please"

"But that's what we are meant to do" Dib raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"Irkens are meant to be soldiers and destroy and all that. At least that's what my PAK is telling me" Zim turns around and points to the PAK that was placed on his back seconds after birth.

Dib stared at it for a while "Maybe you don't have to listen to your Pak, you know?" He shrugged.

Zim stays silent watching Dib begin to fall asleep.

Zim continued this for a while until he started to crawl onto Dibs head and began to nestle in his raven hair. Dib smiles at this.

"Good night, Zim..."

Zim didnt reply and was already fast asleep. Irkens dont need to sleep but hell it felt good tho.

Dib smiled and slowly started to fall asleep too.


End file.
